The Lockdown!
"The Lockdown!" is the 2nd CuldeeFell13 short and the first episode of "The Jar Arc!". Script Note: This short was made by CuldeeFell13! - RH SYNOPSIS - Its another day at school, but someone has broken into the school and won't leave until he gets what he wants! Its up to the class to try to survive the attack! (It starts with Mario and Jeffy at the living room) Mario: Alright Jeffy, school is about to begin soon! So I need you to get ready and I should drive you to school! Jeffy: Okay Daddy! Oh one more thing daddy! Mario: What is it Jeffy? Jeffy: I don't think I can go to school today! Mario: Why not? Jeffy: Because, I feel like something bad is gonna happen and I'm scared! Mario: Jeffy you are going to school! So lets go! Jeffy: Aw. Okay daddy :( (Mario then drives Jeffy to school) Mario: Alright Jeffy! Now get to school! Jeffy: Okay daddy! Bye! Mario: Bye Jeffy! Have a good day! (Jeffy exits the car, Mario drives away) (It then switches to the classroom) Jackie Chu: Hello class! Welcome to your first day of class! 2019! Today, we are learning about our country! United States of America! First off lets start with Minnesota. Minnesota is where CuldeeFell13 live- (While Jackie Chu is talking, Junior talks to his friends) Junior: 2019 already! Cody: Yeah! Joseph: Time does pass dude! Junior: You guys wanna know something cool I found in the park? Cody: What did you find? Joseph: Yeah dude? What is it? Junior: Okay! (Junior then brings out a Sealed Jar of Black Ink) Joseph: What is that? Cody: I think its a jar of ink. An artist must have dropped it or something! Junior: I found it burried in the sand! It looks valuable! Cody: Maybe we can sell it on ebay and get millions! Joseph: Yeah! I can buy a new mom! Cody: I can buy expensive clothes for Ken! Junior: I can reopen Toys R Us! Cody: Wait. I thought Toys R Us was coming back with a new name! Junior: Oh yeah! Jackie Chu: Okay class! That was all the states now its time for Show and Tell! Who wants to show first! Junior: I got this Jar of ink! Jackie Chu: Dear God! Junior be careful with that! Junior: Wait what? (Jackie Chu then grabs the Jar) Jackie Chu: Where did you find this? Junior: In the park. Whats wrong with it? Jackie Chu: This Jar holds a dangerous monster in it! They call it, The Ink Demon! Junior: DEAR GOD! Jackie Chu: I'm keeping this here! No one touch this! Alright! Who's next? (It then switches to outside the school where a Shadowy Figure is seen) ???: Alright! According to the Radar, the Jar should be here! (Suddenly a voice is heard from a walkie talkie. The voice is confirmed to be Badman's) Badman: Twelve! You there? ???: Yes boss! I'm here at the school where the Ink Jar should be located! Badman: Alright! I need that Jar to take over Pensacola and possibly the world! ???: I know boss! With that Jar, you'll be unstoppable! Badman: Correct! You better not fail me Twelve! I brought you into this world, I can take you out! ???: Don't worry boss! That Jar will be mi- I mean yours! Badman: Hmmm. Alright! Good luck Twelve! *hangs up* ???: Alright! Lets go! (??? then runs into the school) (It then switches back to the school) Patrick: So I brought this cereal! It is very sugary! My mommy says not to eat sugar! But I don't listen to her because I hate my mommy! I like eating sugar because it makes me CWAZY!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Jackie Chu: Um. Yeah! So who's next? (Suddenly Principal Steinbeck's voice is heard from the speakerphone) Steinbeck: Attention Students! We are currently going into Lockdown because someone has broken into the school! Please remain calm and lock all doors. Thank you for listening! See ya later! (Steinbeck then hangs up) (Everyone then runs around screaming) Jackie Chu: Everyone calm down! Everyone just be quiet! We can get through this! I'll go to the hallway and fight him. I may have slant eyes, but I can pack a punch! See you all later! (Jackie Chu then exits the room) Bully Bill: Well. We are all gonna die! Junior: Jackie Chu will live! He is a karate master, he can beat the guy! (It then switches to the hallway where ??? bumps into Jackie Chu) Jackie Chu: So! You think you can just come in here and scare my students! ???: I came here for the Ink Jar! I know its here! Jackie Chu: Well you are not getting it! HIYA! (Jackie Chu charges at ???. But ??? gets the upper hand punches Jackie in the face. Jackie Chu then kicks ??? in the no no place.) ???: AGH! Jackie Chu: You done yet! ???: HAHAHA! YOU ARE PATHETIC LITTLE ASIAN! TIME TO MEET YOUR MAKER! Jackie Chu: Come at me bro! (??? once again gets the upper hand and knocks out Jackie Chu and throws him in the closet and locks it) ???: Nighty Night! (??? then looks around the school looking for the Ink Jar) Junior: Aw man! What are we gonna do! Jeffy: I don't know. But I need to use the bathroom! (Jeffy then looks at the audience) Remember kids! If you're reading this! Never exit the classroom when there is a lockdown! But I'm stupid! So yeah! (Jeffy then exits the classroom) Jeffy: Time to use the bathroom! (??? then sees Jeffy) Jeffy: Uh oh! ???: ARGHHHHHHHH!!! Jeffy: *screams* (Jeffy then tries to run, but ??? knocks him out. He then throws him in the closet with Jackie Chu) ???: Now to check the radar to see where is the damn jar. (??? then checks the radar. It says it is in the classroom) ???: The classroom! Why haven't I checked there? Oh well! (??? then heads towards the classroom) Junior: Guys! He's coming in the classroom! Toadette: What do we do! Patrick: This is so CWAZY! Toad: We're all gonna die! Junior: We're not gonna die! Lets all hide under the desks so we can protect our selves incase he has a gun or something! Toad: Sounds like a good idea! Cody: Good thinking Junior! Bully Bill: Okay Junior! I hate you, but you are right! (Everyone then hides under their desks. ??? then enters the room. He sees the others) ???: Oh look! Little kids! Maybe you young ones know where the Jar is? (??? then sees the Jar on Jackie Chu's desk) ???: Nevermind! I found it! (??? then heads towards the Jar) Cody: He's heading towards the Jar! Joseph: What do we do dude? Junior: I'll stop him! (Junior then runs at ???) ???: Huh? (Junior then punches ??? in the face) ???: AGH! YOU LITTLE SH@T! (??? then beats Junior up) Junior: AGGH! ???: TAKE THIS! (Bully Bill then sees this) Bully Bill: WHAT!? NO ONE BEATS JUNIOR BUT ME!!! (Bully Bill then rushes at ???) ???: What the? (Bully Bill then beats up ???) ???: AHHHHH Bully Bill: Run Junior! Take the jar and call the police! (Junior then runs with the jar) (??? then grabs Bully Bill and throws him out the window) Bully Bill: GAHHH!!!! *splat* ???: I'M GETTING THAT JAR NO MATTER WHAT! (??? then chases after Junior) Junior: GOTTA RUN! ???: Get over here! (Junior then pulls the fire alarm) (The sprinklers then activate blinding ???) ???: AGH!!! (Junior then runs into a dead end) Junior: Oh no! ???: You're so DEAD KID! Junior: ... NO! (Junior then turns on the lights revealing the ??? figure) Junior: What the? (The figure is revealed to look like CuldeeFell13 but he has white clothes and the logo on his shirt is inverted) Junior: CuldeeFell13? CuldeeFell12: My name is Twelve! CuldeeFell12! I was cloned by my creator, and I need that Jar! Junior: Why do you need the Jar? CuldeeFell12: So Badman can take over! Now give it to me! Junior: Badman?! (Suddenly sirens are heard outside) CuldeeFell12: Oh no! Give me the Jar kid! Junior: Never! (Junior then spits in CuldeeFell12's eye) CuldeeFell12: AGH! (The police then barge in) Police 1: FREEZE BUCKOS! Junior: Officers! He is trying to steal this Jar! Police 2: Well you did good for keeping it away from him! Now he's getting arrested! CuldeeFell12: I failed! <:( (Suddenly Badman barges in) Badman: Surprise! Police 1: WHAT THE- (Badman then shoots at the police men) Police 2: AGH! (The police then shield themselves. Junior then escapes through the vents) Badman: NO! (Badman tries to get into the vents but he is too big) Badman: NO!!! CuldeeFell12: He got away! Badman: I KNOW THAT TWELVE! UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HIM GET AWAY! CuldeeFell12: I'm sorry! I tried boss- (Badman then strikes CuldeeFell12 with his gun) CuldeeFell12: AGH! Badman: You let the kid get away with the Jar! You should know better then to fail! CuldeeFell12: I'm sorry boss! Badman: You know what, we don't need that stupid Jar anyway! I got big plans! Lets go Twelve! CuldeeFell12: Okay! (Badman and CuldeeFell12 then escape with a helicopter) THE END Trivia * This is the first episode in "The Jar Arc!" series. * The story was given a Red Ribbon Reissue in March 2019. Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Patrick Episodes Category:Principal Steinbeck Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Toadette Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Badman Episodes Category:CuldeeFell12 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:The Jar Arc Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Fanon Distribution Program